


四次他們因為夢境而不太愉快，一次恰好相反

by taka1114



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 時間設在X-Men Apocalypse後。含有少量演員其他電影劇情透露。





	四次他們因為夢境而不太愉快，一次恰好相反

一、  
今天的X學院不太和平。接近破曉時分，一個不速之客的出現引起了小騷動。  
門鈴響了，而且不是一次，那鈴聲彷彿要是沒人來應門，它就會響到至死方休的樣子。被吵醒的孩子紛紛好奇的跑出走廊（當然不排除有部份人徹夜未眠）。這一次，沒有X學院的校長親自來安撫他們並把他們趕回床上，主要原因大概是他在忙著應付這次事件的始作俑者。  
畢竟，曾經惡名昭彰的Magneto突然跑進學院來了，沒有人能確定他的來意。

來者瞧了瞧那些好奇地盯著他的孩子看——有些認識他，有些則不——沒有把注意力留在他們身上，事實上，他看起來有點累。最後他把目光定住在看起來也有點憔悴的Hank身上（他似乎就是躲在實驗室裡徹夜未眠的一員），眼神流露出一點滿意，像是終於找到了能說話的人。

然後他一開口就是一句。  
「Charles呢？」  
Hank有點反應不過來，不然他可能會直接白對方一眼。  
「本來應該在睡覺的，但是現在應該在趕來的途中。真的謝謝你。」他在最後一句加重了語氣。  
最後Hank睡眠不足的低氣壓成功幫助他把走廊上的孩子都趕回房間裡，所有師生都獲得了豁免上第一課的機會。

 

「稀客啊，還在這種時候。」  
Charles說得有點漫不經心，語氣裡帶著一點睡意和被吵醒的不滿。Erik還記得他曾經很愛賴床，但他沒有去確認對方是不是還保留著這樣的小小壞習慣。  
「真是感謝你，這些孩子可很久沒那麼早起床過了。」他給兩人沖了杯茶，但是在把杯子遞過去時，眼神卻亳不猶豫的流露出譴責，「你知道，沒需要驚動所有人。」

有很多年紀稍長的學生曾經私下討論過他們的校長跟這個神秘的變種人是什麼關係，但是沒有人敢說自己得到正確的答案（或者是知道內情的人拒絕了參與討論）。而Charles，自然知道這些討論，但是他覺得沒有必要解釋。

「如果不驚動所有人，恐怕某人的惡作劇不會結束。」Erik接過茶杯，帶著程度對等的不滿眼神看了回去，彷彿有人拿他開了玩笑，事後還裝作懵然不知那樣——Well，他現在就是這樣看Charles的。  
「Erik，對我繞圈子沒有意思。我還很睏，有什麼直接說。」大概沒多少學生看過Charles這個樣子，他平常看起來太過睿智，以致於現在表現得有點幼稚的態度與他格格不入，Erik倒是對此比較習慣。他果然還是會有起床氣，Magneto幽幽想道，覺得反正對方現在沒有心情讀他，他想什麼都沒差。

「打擾別人睡覺很好玩嗎，Charles？」他決定直入主題。  
「那麼巧，我剛剛也想問你這個。」對方爽快的回答。  
「我沒在開玩笑，Charles。停止你那些惡作劇，我失眠到快頭痛了。」  
Charles耍脾氣的調侃在看見對方緊皺的眉頭時停下了，多年的經歷讓他學會了觀言察色。

真相在他鑽進對方腦海的時候大白。  
「……可、可是我沒有對你惡作劇。」Charles看回去的表情有點尷尬。

在Erik的回憶裡他看見了對方近來的夢境，有些是Erik自己都記不起的，無關痛癢的不實際聯想，有些卻非常真實，真實到Charles很肯定自己也有見過，但卻更確定不是現實的幻想。  
這些幻想，全都是關於他們倆的。

這一次，他從Erik的視角看到，彷彿剛從長久的沉睡中甦醒過來一樣，張開眼的第一刻他看見了自己，有點奇怪，畢竟他長著鬍子，頭髮即使有修剪過也是亂糟糟的。  
『你好。』他聽見眼前的自己這麼說，像曾經夢過的一樣，低聲叫喚著。  
『…你……好。』Erik彷彿牙牙學語的重複他的話。  
他記得之後發生的一字一句。

『我是你的創造者。』  
『Erik。』  
『我的Frankenstein。』  
Erik覺得這個比喻無比熟悉，不同的只是他在夢裡對這個男人無比順從。  
所以Charles還是得找個地方宣洩他過剩的控制欲。  
「Erik，你知道我聽得見的。」Charles不滿的聲音把他從夢境的回憶中拉出來。  
「那你應該知道我為這些畫面已經有多久沒睡好了吧？」

Charles當然知道，他最近也為了這些夢而睡得很差。只是他沒想到原來這不只他一個。

又有一次，Charles夢到自己在一場地下音樂會裡，嘈吵的獨立音樂擾亂著他的睡眠，但是主唱的聲音卻依舊清晰。還有那一句歌詞，I love you all，在他清醒之後仍然在他腦裡縈迴。他記得，那個男人的聲音低沉平穩，他記得，他們喚他作Frank。

音樂會結束之後，他不知怎的走了上前，看著那個主唱，面向著他，緩緩除下了那個大得不合理的頭套。  
是Erik。  
然後他就醒了。

顯然Erik也夢到過類似的東西，他在回放那些記憶時的表情真的可算經典。

「頭套？說真的，Charles？」  
「我說了那不是我……」他在腦中搜尋字詞未果之後發現這責任他無從推搪，「就算是，我也不是故意的。」  
他年輕時有過異能失控，像他每個學生一樣，但是他以為自己控制住了。而且像夢境投射這樣的事，他可從來沒有收到過投訴，至少跟他一起長大的Raven從來沒有抱怨過這點。

「那你的潛意識想像力就太過豐富。」Erik模稜兩可的調笑道。  
「也許我只是還在想，那個紫紅色的頭盔真的超級討人厭。」真高興你沒再帶在身上，他靜靜地嚥下了後面那句。  
Erik不以為意的聳聳肩，彷彿在說「我不跟你一般見識」。

「這幾天的事我很抱歉，但願不會再犯。」Charles先作結論，「我想你是時候回去了？你知道，在那些八卦的孩子醒來之前。」  
「嗯哼。」男人模糊的應了一聲。

男人悄悄地從大門施然離開，最後映入Charles眼簾的是那些已經帶著零星灰白的髮絲。  
他不認為他還能繼續睡覺了。

 

二、

Charles又從睡夢中驚醒，這一次，他夢見了暴君。

無數人在Erik的手下死亡，這讓那個男人手上沾滿了鮮血，僅僅因為他無法相信身邊任何人，這讓他崩潰、在無止境的殺戮裡墮落。他最不樂見的就是這個男人最終還是沉淪在憎恨中不可自拔，而這絕不僅僅是因為他能感受當中的痛苦。這曾經是他最大的目的，想把對方從泥濘裡扯出來。

被逼害的人抓著他，求他殺掉這個已經失去理智的男人，但是他做不到。不管是在哪時他都做不到。

外頭還暗著，看看床頭的時鐘，還只是凌晨。只有微弱的月光灑在窗邊，萬籟俱寂，剛剛的喧鬧卻彷彿仍在他耳邊作響。沉痛和驚慌讓他額上沁出冷汗，也許他該去洗把臉，他想。  
正想下床，窗戶就傳來了敲打聲。  
Oops。

金屬製的窗戶被憑空推開，皮鞋踏在窗台。事隔一段日子，Magneto又再來到他的面前。

「很高興你這次選了個低調的方式出現，」Charles仍然倚坐在床上，對來者露出了帶點歉意的微笑，「還有我很抱歉。」  
「你看來也沒睡好。」Erik走近了他，月光曬在男人的背後以致Charles無法看清他的面孔，但是迴盪在空氣中，低沉而帶點沙啞的聲音卻安撫了他。  
「我不知道最近是怎麼了。」Charles無奈的歎了口氣，揉了揉雙眼，「也許是用了Cerebro的後遺症吧。抱歉又打擾了你。」  
「我認為你道歉得夠多了。」

男人沒讓他說下去，只是拉起了被子，示意他重新躺下。Charles乖乖照做，空氣裡一片安靜，卻沒有讓兩人的存在變得太過突兀。

在那天之後他（或者是他們）又做了其他夢，有些很普通，而有部份卻像這晚一樣兇殘而嚇人。他不是每一次都會驚醒，但卻每次都清楚記得夢裡的內容，而且每一次都是同一個人與他分享這個夢境。

有時候他覺得，夢裡的某些內容並不來自他，而是來自Erik。  
他夢到過在某個庭院裡與這個男人相遇。他們穿著太過典雅的花邊襯衣，配著縷邊的馬甲，現在回想確實浮誇，但當然沒人指出這點。兩個男人相邀到舞池上顯然是不合禮儀的，所以他們很有默契的躲了在庭院裡，跳了只屬於兩人的一支舞。  
他不認為自己會做有關於跳舞的夢。  
所以他有想過哪天要去質問對方，到底是什麼時候萌生出想要邀他跳舞的念頭——而且居然不打算實現一下。他在全然的沉寂中對這些畫面聯想浮翩。

「我幾乎殺了你。」  
片刻之後Erik開口。  
「我恐懼，揪著你的領口，差一點就下了手。」  
字詞從齒間艱難地擠出，彷彿連回憶都會讓他生痛。  
然後他就醒來了，柔軟而虛弱的生命被握在手裡的感覺仍然清晰。他知道Charles沒有刻意去讀他，是想給他保留少許空間。事已至此，這個男人每付出一點溫柔，都會使他融化一點。  
他這才發現自己雙手仍然冰冷。也許一直都是，只是有人給了他一個太過溫暖的假象。

「我也幾乎殺了你。」Charles緩緩的回答，「我想這算扯平。」  
「Charles——」「這只是個夢，我的朋友。」  
『我還以為只有對學生才需要這樣說。』他在腦海裡調侃著對方。

Erik沒再作聲，只是撐在床邊，盯著枕頭的一角若有所思。  
但是這次Charles不想趕人，結果他只是稍微調整了一下姿勢，示意自己打算繼續睡覺。然而男人卻沒有要離開的意思。  
不用讀心，他都知道這表示了什麼。

「我會在這裡好好睡。」他承諾，彷彿想用說話把對方搖晃不已的心頭定住。  
「嗯。」Erik只是靜靜回答，然後又陷入沉默。

他最好在大家都起床之前離開，重新陷入沉睡之前他不著邊際的想。  
這晚他們都沒有再做夢了。

 

三、

這一天，Erik沒有到來，但是從床上起來的那一刻起，Charles就覺得事情有點失控了。

他不再年輕，有些屬於年輕人的晨間生理反應不應該在他身上出現，但是他卻因為夢裡那些真實得過份的畫面而有了反應。

那是個微冷的冬天時分，接近深夜並沒有讓街上變得冷清，街童還有那些墮落的人們，在做著白天他們不敢做的事。然而他也是其中一員，而且也許，比他們大多數的都要有過之而無不及。  
瞧瞧他都穿些什麼，皮草大衣掛在身上，優雅卻很虛偽的金黃假髮，還有那雙高跟鞋。他濃妝抹艷跟那些街邊的妓女沒兩樣，唯一不同的大概就是他很清楚自己是個男人。  
然後他又遇見了Erik。  
每一次他們相遇的場合都不太一樣，然而沒有任何一次能比這一次更為火辣。

圍著毛呢圍巾跟素色大衣的金髮男人朝他走來，一切似乎亳不意外卻又完全脫離了正常軌道。  
他挑逗這個男人，而男人空洞又飢餓的眼睛把這些都照單全收，彷彿那些廉價的口紅和亂七八糟的妝容沒有阻礙他欣賞對方的臉。而Erik，老天他們靠得如此近，他能細數著對方臉上的紋理，還有那始終如緊盯獵物般釘在他身上的目光。

猶如要把他拆吃入腹的氣勢讓他乖順的躺下，然而嘴巴卻一刻不停的吐著各種下流的話——Charles事後想了很久，這部份到底出自哪裡。Erik欺身上來，就像他已經別無所求，就像自己是世上唯一能給予他慰藉的人。肌膚相貼的觸感太過真實，以致他無法不沉醉其中。

然而之後他就醒來了，也許是因為這實在太過火，也許是因為Erik覺得這太過火了，他們在夢裡每次停駐的時間都差不多。  
汗水讓衣物黏在身上，陡然放大了身體上的觸覺，也讓胯下被喚起的欲望更加囂張，無法忽略。Charles輕聲咒罵，下一秒又擔心這句話會被遠處的那個男人聽見——不過他剛剛應該已經見過更過份的，這似乎算不上什麼。接著他又在默默祈求，Erik不要在這個時候來打擾，同時又有點好奇對方面對這個夢境會作什麼反應。

他幾乎想用Cerebro去偷看，但是這似乎很不道德，而且Erik一定會發現。就算他沒有不小心投射思想，對方也總是很容易在腦海裡逮到他，這會讓他感覺自己像個被抓包的小偷。  
這時他竟然想，要是Erik戴上了頭盔會不會比較好，這可實在太尷尬了。

『嗨，像你這樣的男人為什麼會出現在這裡？』  
『你是個……墮落的人。』  
『可是誰不是呢。』

那個塗著厚厚化妝的男人這樣跟他說，Erik很懷疑自己能不能忘掉那種聲音，記憶中Charles的聲音總是帶著軟糯的牛津腔，但是這卻很不一樣，配上他的語氣，怪異而妖魅。他不知道自己的眼睛流露了多少，因為對方似乎已經完全看穿了他。

他壓制著那個喋喋不休地挑釁他的男人，想用動作反駁對方那些不留情面的侮辱說話。而下方的人，身體卻順從的在他身下扭曲，被拉扯至快要掉落的金色假髮下面藏著柔軟的棕色髮絲，他記得那些觸感。他不知道這人是有多嫌惡自己，才會用這種妝容藏起內裡的脆弱。這讓他試圖探視更多。

他為性上癮，而現在他覺得自己已經為眼前這個男人上癮。  
Charles。

這實在是太過了，他醒來時喘著粗氣，剛剛的畫面仍然纏繞在腦海裡揮之不去。  
該死，這是哪裡來的聯想，他不禁思考讀心者平常都在看些什麼，以致會有這種夢境出現。

接近清晨，Erik掙扎著要嘗試多睡一會還是直接起床，也許上個廁所，解決那些很久沒有過的生理反應。

 

四、

一片混亂，硝煙的味道充斥著鼻腔，讓人嗆咳，煙霧令週遭景物變得模糊，辨不清方向。  
他知道他要逃跑，死亡正在接近他，軍服施在身上的重量讓他難以行動。然而他奮力站起來，因直覺告訴他他要找到一個人。  
從很久以前起，Charles就能感覺到有個人與他活在一起，但他不知道這個人是誰。他唯一清楚的是，失去了這個人，他的人生是不完整的。

心裡彷彿空掉的一塊在等著某個人來填補，然而他卻一直尋找未獲，愈是尋不得，內心那種殘缺感就愈發清晰。他在想，那個人是不是也在等待自己。  
可能他快要活不下去了，戰地太過危險，而他仍在心念別人。己軍正逐漸被擊退，不管是被擊殺還是被逮住，最終結果還是死亡。

慌亂之間他看見一雙綠色眼眸。

勝利女神似乎在對他們微笑，但是Erik不知道自己能不能撐到光榮臨在身上的一刻，他疲憊不堪，身上每一寸都在叫囂著疼痛。他心底裡清楚，自己並不想要勝利，但是他想活下去。  
至少，他想活到能與那個人相見的時候。

有時他會感覺到有人在跟他分享一樣的想法，有人在體會他的感受，但他仍是孤獨的。他無法得知那個人是否存在，腦裡只剩下虛無卻堅定的信念。  
人們說他是個好士兵，他擊退敵方軍無數，但沒有人知道，是這種看似荒謬的信念支持他撐到現在。他願意棄掉世界，只為找那個了解自己的人。

一路的殺戮後，他看見一個目標。  
扣下板機的手感令人麻木，但是下一刻，倏然放大的一片海藍卻席捲了他的整個思緒。

腰上的劇痛讓Charles的意識清醒無比，真實又熟悉得彷彿他似乎曾歷此境，這種痛，也讓他在一片混亂中認清了那抹憂鬱寂寞的藍綠色。  
光是一刻他就知道自己找到了，他從那個具攻擊性又軟弱的眼睛裡面看到了自己，還有那個熟悉的存在。所以他確實是真的，他確實與自己活在一起，這樣的認知讓他心裡懸空的位置得到了滿足。

Erik的手在劇烈顫抖，但光是槍支的後座力絕不足以擊潰他。他找到了一個目標，卻同時找到了那個心念的人，而他親手毀掉了這個人，以及他們將可能有的一切。

靈魂如像血液般流淌乾涸，男人眼中的那片大海彷彿正在凝成冰塊，失去光采，然而他卻睜著眼，緊盯著那個奪去他性命的人，像是在說，我明白你，Erik，你不是一個人。

可是Erik想著，他始終還是孤獨的。他也許始終不配得到任何人。  
Charles的思緒逐漸模糊，他已經感覺不到疼痛，也感覺不到淌在臉上的汗水和淚水，但是心裡卻從未如此踏實。他只感覺到男人的手在他的雙臂上，試圖給予他生命力，這就足夠了，他想，至少他們遇上了。

可惜的是，他們共同活了一輩子，卻只有一刻的相處時間。

醒來的時候Charles一片茫然，被那種絕望和痛苦混雜著侵蝕之後，他不知呆望了天花板多久才意識到自己在哭。他不知道Erik有沒有看到這個，也不知道他是怎麼想的。但是那種真實感仍然讓他心悸，腰上的舊傷，他從十多年前起就不會再痛了，但是這晚，卻被這虛幻的夢境牽動了劇烈的痛楚，彷彿記憶回放一樣，子彈擦過造成了永遠無法痊癒的傷害。作為讀心者，他該知道哪些才是真實，現在他卻做不到。

可他還是很感激遇上了Erik，而且為對方保留著善性這點感到欣喜，這點他是無比清楚的。他想起那一次，對方帶著灰白的髮絲。  
他想念那個男人，也許從很久已經就是如此。

太多人在他手上丟了性命，他永遠是孤獨的一個人，Erik從夢中驚醒時，這個想法一直在腦海裡徘徊。也許在那些殘暴和仇恨之後，他仍然是那一個渴望著愛與被愛的可憐猶太男孩。然而似乎上天跟他開的玩笑還不夠多，一次又一次的挑戰擊潰了他，這個夢境，彷彿揭示了他的終站。  
這也是他最不想看見的畫面，畢竟他從來都不想要傷害Charles。

上一次他意識到這點時，是他幾乎要失去Charles的時候。他太過自私，以致每個愛他的人都會受到傷害。Charles愛他嗎？他想是的，但是他卻選擇忽視這點，並以這個謊言騙了自己大半輩子。  
他想見Charles。

 

一、  
「教授、教授。」Jubilee有點不好意思的喚了兩聲，然後看著Charles如夢初醒般的眼神轉向了自己。  
「抱歉，親愛的，我有什麼可以幫你的？」  
「沒什麼，就是你先前說想在午飯前聽聽我們的簡報，所以我來看看你現在有沒有空。」  
「喔，真是抱歉，我這就來……」Charles說罷看了看時鐘，「不好，現在已經午飯時間了吧？」  
「呃、是的。」  
「那你們先去吃午飯吧，晚一點再報告好了。」  
「好的，教授。」

他們的校長最近有點神不守舍，不止是Jubilee，很多其他學生都這樣覺得。

「Charles，你這是怎麼了？」剛好站在門口的Raven不解的問道，「你看起來像一直沒睡好。」  
事實上的確，Charles默默想道，但卻報以回答：「我沒事。」

「我覺得這跟Magneto有關係。」Scott推敲道，有云飯堂就是學生談論八卦的地方，如此看來也並無虛假。  
「關他什麼事？」Kurt忙著把漢堡塞到嘴裡，加上濃濃的德語口音把問句說得亂七八糟。  
「看，這不是很明顯嗎？自從那天他突然跑進來之後教授就怪怪的。」  
「你管教授那麼多幹嘛？」Jean努力不要加入八卦的行列。  
「可是你們不好奇嗎？」Jubilee插嘴道，「教授居然連我們的簡報都忘記了，Magneto肯定做了什麼。」  
「嘿你們。」一道銀色咻地來到他們身邊，Peter顯然早就吃完飯了，「在聊什麼？」  
Kurt正打算誠實回答，卻被Scott摀上了嘴巴。

這可真是Speak of the devil，不，speak of the Magneto。

當Magneto再次來到時，Charles剛好在聽他錯過了的簡報，結果他再次回到辦公室時，那個這陣子弄得他三魂不見了七魄的人就坐在裡頭。  
「……Erik。」他顯然沒料到會看見對方，招呼的說話被噎在喉頭說不出來。  
「Charles。」男人站了起來，似乎是準備好了說詞，卻在此刻詞窮。

「陪我、陪我去散個步，好嗎？」Charles把話接了下去。

 

「上次太突然，都沒機會給你看看最近給學校新增的設施。」Charles坐著輪椅，得意忘形的解釋著，「模擬室也大幅改裝過，多虧了Hank。」  
不知有多久，他沒有這樣跟Erik談過了。Apocalypse一事之後，Erik在這裡小住了一陣子，但主要都是協助學院維修，看著學院的工作上了軌道，他就走了。  
Charles那時沒打算留住他，畢竟他也沒什麼立場留人，況且這二十年來他們每次相見，都總伴隨著一點不愉快的事。  
而上一次他大概是太睏了，竟然就這樣趕人離開。

「你的學生會成為很好的戰士，教授。」Erik笑語，悄悄地為著對方仍然安好這點感到滿足。他彷彿又看見當年那個天真地向他述說變種人理想的牛津青年，不一樣的是他不再年輕，也不再堅守那些過份美好的想法，那雙海藍眼睛的神采卻一直沒變。  
他又想起那個夢，那在自己手下變得了無生氣的蔚藍海洋。  
他不知道自己當初為什麼沒有發現到這點，現在是否又太遲了？

「這不是我的主張，Erik，」X學院的校長無奈的笑了，搖了搖頭，「而且事實上，我不習慣你這樣叫我。」  
當然他也並不討厭這樣，只是如此一來，他就只是教授而已，Erik上一次離開時，也是這樣叫他。

「但你不能否認這個決定對你和學生都比較好，Charles。」  
「你為什麼來這裡，我的朋友？」  
「需要有理由嗎？」  
「我猜總是有原因的。」

『比如說你想念我，正如我想念你一樣。』  
Charles想著，不在意在自己放肆的思想下，Erik是否聽得見。

「Cerebro的後遺症，哈？」男人調笑著問道，他肯定是聽見了，「現在你變得可坦白了。」  
「我不認為對你還需要隱瞞什麼。」  
如果他願意理解Erik，那麼他也不介意付出所有。  
彷彿他再無所求。

「但你是對的，這陣子我們都沒好覺可睡。」Charles補上一句，開啟了他們早就該開始的話題。  
他對這些疑幻疑真的故事感覺很矛盾，一方面為之困擾，另一方面又帶著一點點的期許。每一次，他都彷彿從那些幻覺裡看見了他們的可能性，有些好，有些卻不，但是都有Erik，每一次。  
「所以我們是不是需要為此做點什麼？」Erik順著他的話接了下去。  
曾經他以為生命除了憎恨外一切都被奪去，自己不配擁有什麼。然而這個男人的存在，還有每個夢境，都彷彿在提示他，他曾有機會有的，或者將會有的，而這完全取決於他自己。

有人覺得夢境在反映現實，亦有人說是它補足了現實的缺憾，但此刻沒有人去尋問這些日子發生的事是為了哪樣，或者都有。沒有人在意這是為了什麼，他們只是知道這些平靜的相處時光，在他們有過的人生裡太過稀有，以致於他們無法不去全神貫注的記住每個細節，記住對方。

「你可以去、嗯、看一看Cerebro？」Charles提出了邀請，卻有一點點猶豫。  
他清楚自己想要什麼，卻從來沒法看透隨自己心意去走會是什麼境況。他為別人想得太多，面對自己時，反而停滯不前。  
「恐怕現在時間不早了。」而Erik的回答模稜兩可。  
他想確認這一次，他們是不是走在一塊了。飽受歷練理論上是讓他麻木了，但面對故人，他覺得自己仍像那個神經太過敏感的青年。  
「事實上，你的房間仍然空著。」

哦，那就有點居心叵測了。磁控者瞄著對方，不著聲色的想。  
隨便你怎麼說。讀心者看回去的神情表示他知曉一切。

「留下來，Erik。」他最後開口。  
如果你願意為了我留下。

『我不會強逼你。我可以，但我不會。』  
他總是想起那個轉身離去的背影，沒有逼迫或是偽裝，僅僅是全心全意接納了他並不完整的靈魂。路上銘刻著他曾經背棄過與傷害過的，但這一次，他也許可以選擇往回走。  
這完全取決於他。

他是讀心者，他能讓我做任何事。  
Erik想他也樂意，為他做任何事。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 受到某條EC的1874 fanvid啟發而寫，邊寫邊覺得James跟Michael各自拍的電影契合度實在高得不正常…  
> 感謝閱讀，希望你喜歡:)


End file.
